Perfect Insanity
by DoubleMMia
Summary: AU. Miranda falls into a love triangle between a crazy maniac and a Japanese thief with a token for kleptomania. The thing that makes it worse? She has to arrest both of them. And then there is that thing with them both being lunatics. That sucks too.


**A Damn Good Job**

**M**iranda knew she was the best cop on the job, despite not being the one running the main corporation, hell even Bailey turned to her for advice and he was from C-Sec - not even close to being one of the top law enforcers in the Galaxy compared to their rivals White-Box who not only operated in the Citadel but in the whole Hourglass Nebula, Eagle Nebula and Serpent Nebula cluster.

Truly it was a complete cluster fuck if she was honest, but Miranda didn't have many options when her father had put her onto this path, all she could say that she was lucky not to have spoken to him for years so that she hadn't been given the opportunity of punching him in the face - this cause of events also would have cost her job, another reason to be glad she hadn't seen him in years.

Miranda wouldn't be surprised if he still was messing with her life without her knowledge though, oh no she wouldn't be surprised at all because she knew her father well enough that it had probably been him who had cost her so much time and effort to get placed into the rank of Lieutenant Miranda Lawson by screwing her around with politics and family issues. Some she didn't wish to discuss. Some that were created and resolved without Miranda even having to cast a general glance in her father's direction.

Another year she had allowed to waste and rot away down the drain, a mistake. Not one she'd make again, that she would make sure of even if it came down to her last breath.

As the lieutenant of White-Box it was her duty to make sure each and every prisoner in White-Box were in the cells, fed, cleaned and exercised every day of every week until either some died from exhaustion or were murdered by other inmates; it may not have been considered moral, but Miranda believed it was justice that these scum got what they deserved for the sake of humanity.

Not only was she expected to make sure each prisoner did what they were told, but she also had a degree in science and medicine, making her fit to the T to monitor all of the prisoner's health both mentally and physically which of course meant that she had to be in a Plexiglas cell with almost every inmate for a long number of sessions that tired her out enormously.

It was duty of course and Miranda didn't abandon that no matter what, she didn't have to break her own rules and plans just to show the world she was her own woman and cop when it came to the law enforcement; and well if people disagreed then she'd shove a biotic fist up their arse.

She'd done so before, teach White-Box not to mess around when it came to her status anyway, and that was more than enough for Miranda to cope with; she didn't want it to become so apparent that she'd lack total respect from the others who would either ignore her orders or do the other stupidest thing by ignoring her presence entirely. Either way, they were going to get killed and not necessarily by herself.

"Hey Miranda!" A voice that could only belong to Garrus Vakarian rang out through the empty corridors Miranda had been waiting in for her check-up from the Commander of this White-Box's building; the turian's voice causing her to look up and stare appreciatively at the new sleek armour that the alien had now adorned upon himself due to his increased rank of Inspector.

"Vakarian." She nodded in greeting, not willing to have a conversation with the turian no matter how hard she tried to tell herself that being polite never hurt anyone. "Anything you want?"

Garrus as usual just smiled at her, his mandibles twitching and lifting in an unmistakable chuckle. "Oh nothing much, just here to tell you that me and you are going to be partners from now on according to Gorvan."

Miranda rolled her eyes and silently wished that the white-stoned brick wall behind her could do her a favour and try to swallow her up, save her from the embarrassment of trying to disobey that damn batarian just once more in an attempt to get an assignment entirely on her own. Give her a damn challenge for goodness sake!

"To what end?" Miranda decided to ask with another look of displeasure, not understanding herself why she allowed her annoyance to show when it was clear that it amused Garrus something terrible. "For one assignment? Two? Three? What is that absurd batarian thinking?"

Garrus slinked up against the white-brick opposite to her with his fringe resting against the brick, looking even more arrogant and lovely than Miranda could actually take (she wouldn't make any excuses, she wasn't into aliens, but Garrus had a nice voice and he was despicably lovely in a way that made her imagine someone kicking a kitten, but overall he _was_ lovely) so instead she turned her head to the side with another sigh.

"I don't know honestly," and he was honest in a way Miranda could understand yet become aggravated with - he was such a good little cop who had really only just started out and only continued due to how well he was doing. "All I heard was that his got the biggest assignment yet and is planting it on our asses first thing tomorrow morning."

"Wasn't the reason we were both called down here in the first place was because of the assignment?" Miranda arched a sceptical eyebrow at him, not truly believing that Gorvan would drop something on them tonight and expect them to do it in the morning. "Gorvan wouldn't…" She stopped.

Garrus broke down into fierce laughter at her hesitation, bringing up a clawed hand and thumbing it viciously against his chest.

Miranda ignored him, she was good at that. Foolish, nice turian who played the good-cop like a pro. She didn't know if she envied or pitied him. Maybe both?

"Lawson! Vakarian! In my office now! Forget about sleeping! Bekenstein's main 'business' is getting bloody robbed again!" Gorvan's voice yelled at them over the inter-com and with a shrug Miranda soldiered on through the long, pale corridor with Garrus teetering on behind her until they reached the office where Gorvan sat with his gun at the ready - like it always was.

"About god-damn time…" Gorvan muttered bitterly with all eight of his black eyes rolled in annoyance. "Not real much time to explain but we've got one son-of-a-bitch whose been slipping through our fingers since the last five months!" And as if to show how much that aggravated him Gorvan fired off a shot to the floor, grumbling as he did so.

Miranda bristled silently at the bullet hole in the floor but decided that it wasn't worth getting upset over, instead opening her mouth to speak. "If you kept losing this criminal then why didn't you come to me earlier?"

Garrus stiffened beside her and Miranda wished she could have had the privacy to glare at him in a way that said 'thanks-Garrus-you're-a-pal!' for not at least having some faith in her on this, or faith in her at all!

"What? You think I come running to you every time I can't catch criminal scum?" Gorvan sneered with spittle flying from his mouth, eyes crinkling in disgust at Miranda's unintended offence. "Get your head from your ass Lawson before I kick it out off White-Box!"

"Yes sir." Miranda snarled out with her lip curled in rage, not because she had been put back in line but forgetting she had been out of it in the first place.

"As I was saying…" Gorvan continued to pace up and down his office with his gun (now attached to his waist) hit uselessly at his armoured thigh. "Damn shit is called Song for some god-forsaken reason and she's been robbing for months and months! What makes it worse is that she's got an accomplice nobody knows the name of and we haven't even seen her face! This assignment is among the hardest I've ever given out." Miranda was surprised to see the batarian looked weary, almost a little lost at how much he had lost to this thief Song and her accomplice.

"We'll get them sir." It was all Miranda could say, all she could think about saying because to what end could she reassure him that she would be able to catch this thief? None.

Something glinted in Gorvan's eye the moment those words had left her mouth and with a grin he tossed her a tranquillizer pistol that she caught with steady hands.

"Make sure she don't get hurt, I wanna roughen her up myself because of all the trouble she's caused me."

Garrus made an uncomfortable noise behind her. Miranda sighed. She'd really have to teach him how to be the bad-cop one of these days.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>hepard stared down at her pistol with a smirk, bringing it up and shooting it up into the orange sky of Bekenstein and giggling when the picture of two cops being run to the ground by a MAKO started to draw itself in the clouds.

Her partner kissed her cheek and chuckled gleefully at the image, pulling the sack over her shoulders and sighing when a loud snapping noise started to irrupt inside the brown fabric of cotton.

Shepard also sighed but more with impatience than anything else, giving the sack a gentle punch to still the noises coming from within. "Damn creatures, the things we get just in case White-Box show up."

"It's either that or we throw space hamsters at them," her accomplice said with a throaty chuckle and a mischievous grin. "And I know how fond you are of Sharky, you spend more time with that hamster than me you know?"

In response Shepard merely wrapped an arm around her companion's shoulders, bringing the hooded-thief in closer so she could trickle her lips up her companion's neck, laughing gleefully when her accomplice whimpered and hit out with her free hand.

"I don't do _that_ with the hamster." Shepard leered with arched brows and a sultry grin, shaking her hips to the side so that it knocked into her accomplice's.

"No you don't," the hooded-thief agreed with a nod of her head. "Instead you just read it poetry and tuck it into bed at night whilst I'm all alone and wondering what that hamster has got that I haven't."

"Fur?" Shepard suggested with another backward glance towards the taxi they had managed to rob off an unsuspecting drell - the look on his face as she had pressed her water-pistol at him had been priceless - where two whores were tied up and shoved right at the back of the seats.

Her accomplice followed her gaze and tapped her cheek with a mockingly thoughtful look. "Hey Shep, maybe we should just hang them from one of the advertisements up by Bekenstein's Chastity shop? Maybe then they'd get the message!"

Shepard's features had scrunched up at the word 'chastity' and she scoffed even more at her companion's wacky, but not-so-brilliant idea. "Nice idea but that wouldn't be humiliating enough, 'sides these are the women who screwed that human mayor Jihell right?"

"Right. And if we're going to publicly expose them then…" Her accomplice trailed off and together they broke out into smiles, high-fiving one another immediately before Shepard threw her head back and cackled with eyes wide open and menacingly insane.

"LADIES!" She called out to the two women in the back of their stolen taxi, still laughing to herself even after the idea of what both her and her accomplice was about to finally do settled down calmly in her mind. "It's time you went on our own show! The JERRY SHEPARD SHOW!"

"Is my mother actually my father?" Her accomplice smirked in offering and Shepard couldn't help but smile with pride at her companion.

"Is my father sleeping with a hanar and an elcor at the same time?"

"AM I THE FATHER? The hooded-thief yelled with a chortle as they both settled into the taxi with another laugh.

"No!" Shepard answered teasingly before she whipped her head round to stare at the two tied up and gagged women, eyes alit with excitement at seeing the fear in the women's eyes. "Oh ladies, don't look at me like that. I'm not going to kill you or anything."

"Nah we're just going to humiliate you." The thief said in a bored drone, starting up the taxi with a sigh of relief at finally being able to get away from the whore-house they had crashed into. "And maybe take your lingerie. I'm sick of the trashy ones you keep getting me Shep."

"It's your own fault for not doing your own lingerie shopping. Or at least coming with me." Shepard argued back with her brow furrowed in frustration - couldn't even act like a criminal these days without her lover's domestic-self getting involved.

"Shepard each time I come shopping with you we blow something up."

"I make sure it's an empty building! Don't want people thinking I'm a monster or anything."

Her accomplice rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we sure wouldn't."

* * *

><p><strong>"Y<strong>ou really didn't help me at all back there." Miranda couldn't help but complain as both herself and Garrus drove through the busy traffic of Bekenstein. "I was almost tempted to use my biotics and push you just in case you fell asleep."

"I'd rather you do all the talking really," Garrus said in a way of explanation and Miranda didn't even have to look to know that the damn turian was smiling at her again. "Besides you and Gorvan get on much better than me and him do. And that's considering you're a human!"

"Thanks for that Garrus," Miranda spat back, not taking too kindly at that remark considering how vitriol she and Gorvan were when it came to being in one another's presence. "But if you don't mind I really need you to actually do some talking in case this Song's a chatty one."

Garrus swerved to the left at that, looking neither innocent nor sorry, but Miranda couldn't find it in herself to care; let the broody inspector be broody. She didn't give a damn as long as the job got done.

"Have we got anything on Song?" Miranda asked the turian once the silence between them had gotten too awkward for her to actually breathe properly. "I didn't have a chance to look at her profile."

"She doesn't have one Miranda," Garrus replied with a sound of frustration in his tone which Miranda could definitely relate to - a criminal without a profile is completely useless to them. "Never caught her and every cop who went after her ended up in hospital with amnesia. Well, apart from Gorvan but that's because she said she was too busy that day."

"How'd you know that?" Miranda asked the turian with a cynical glint in her eye that only got even bigger when Garrus merely shrugged and started to make his way across a long, winding bridge that would take them to the signal that was being transmitted off a drell's taxi that had been stolen half an hour ago.

Miranda had questioned the drell thoroughly with long, intimidating stares and sharp, snappy questions that of course managed to make the alien stumble almost all the way through his blubbering story which in the end didn't give them much apart from the code of the taxi; and trying to hack it so far was taking the piss due to interference with the signal, suspiciously looking like whatever was stopping them was Song and her accomplice themselves instead of the environment around them.

Suddenly something hit them to their right and both herself and Garrus screamed as they were propelled away from the bridge to stumble through the air towards what looked like Bekenstein's tax management corporation, the look of horror on a salarian's face being the last thing Miranda could see before they crashed into the building with such velocity the air was knocked from her lungs.

"TURN! FUCKING TURN!" Miranda ordered with another choked cough, clenching her eyes and turning her face in the direction of where they had just been pushed off track to see that she could finally see a little taxi darting off and behind one of the advertisements, blue smoke puffing from inside the engine.

"Turning! TURNING!" Garrus yelled back with his mandibles clicking in irritation, steering their car to where they had just come from to follow the taxi his eyes had also managed to grasp onto before it had disappeared. "Sneaky bitch knocked us right into a damn building! I wonder how much that damage is coming out of our pay checks!"

Miranda didn't want to know because all she was worried about was her father finding out, although his threats weren't truly intimidating even by audio-log it still was enough to put rain on her parade.

"Hope everyone was okay in there," Garrus mumbled with a nervous tone in his voice that made Miranda's ears ring in infuriation yet she found herself tongue speaking more sympathetically than anything.

"You'll never get used to people dying when you're on the job Garrus," she told him with her eyes straight ahead, not trusting herself to look anywhere else. "Trust me. I remember every single innocent who's died on every one of my assignments."

Garrus spared her a glance that looked almost profound in emotion; his mandibles twitching and his free clawed hand edging towards her own before he soon hesitated and retreated with his hands back on the controls.

"Who was your first?" He asked once they had managed to catch sight of the taxi once more; using his own friendly banter to try and calm his nerves as he tucked under another five vehicles to hide himself away from Song's taxi. "Uh I mean, you know…"

"Adam Breen, twenty-five, killed on the first moon cycle of November by a bullet through the brain. Killer was sent to White-Box's own personal asylum for the insane. It was the only reason he wasn't executed."

Miranda watched from the corner of her eye as Garrus noticeably gulped at her words, nervous at what he had just found out and not at all liking that he one day might become just like Miranda. Personally she didn't blame him.

Something crackled on the inter com and immediately Miranda jumped at it as though she'd been waiting for it all along, probably had without herself even noticing because life was a sick, cruel, twisted joke when it came to the unexpected.

A voice. "TES..kchhh…TING! Do you think this actually works?" Miranda suspected this was Song Shepard, the wanted fugitive and thief. An apparent looney according to the little information Miranda had managed to squeeze out of Gorvan.

"Dunno. Why are you even messing around with it anyway?" Another voice, the accent familiar in a way Miranda couldn't quite describe. It sounded strange and wrong all at the same time.

"Because my kleptomaniac of a lover!" Song drawled and Miranda was amused at how both herself and Garrus seemed to scoff at the term of endearment their criminal had laid down upon her accomplice. "I know when dogs are listening. All you have to do is whistle and they're on your behind like a bad rash."

Miranda however was not amused at that comment, taking a hold of the controls and tapping in the coordinates so she could speak to Song's stolen taxi straight through her ear-piece.

"This is Lieutenant Miranda Lawson speaking," she started with her voice of steel and determination. "I want you to park up on Aerithya's rooftop where we can come and collect you and your accomplice. This is your first and final warning."

A giggle answered her which in return made Miranda inwardly bristle with her eyes glued up onto the taxi that was up above them, not missing a beat in case Song decided to take a detour and leave them hanging once again.

"I don't think you realize what I do to cops, do you?" A menacing whisper sang in her ear, making Miranda's blood run cold at such a venomous sound. "What I do especially to White-Box cops?"

Miranda forced herself to hold her tone to be the high and mighty one she had perfected since she was ten years old (even doing that little chin-lift), reaching up to once more press at her ear piece. "I know what you do you scum and believe me I'm not scared of you. I'll bring you back in chains if I have to."

Another giggle that sounded disturbingly insane, like Song was enjoying taunting her and feeding off this hollowness Miranda had shaped her voice and tone around; especially when it came to talking to criminal scum like Song.

"Ooh well aren't you a flirty one? I have to say though I'm taken!" Song's voice was filled to the brim with wickedness that could only mean that the criminal was once more teasing her, probably like she had teased all other White-Box officers that went after her.

"Yeah, by a hamster." The other voice whispered bitterly in reply to Song's teasing quip, making Miranda turn to meet Garrus's wide eyes with confusion. Because what the hell?

"Shut up about that hamster!" Song barked back and Miranda was pretty sure she heard the sound of a pistol going off from above her, yet when she went to look up back at Song's taxi all she could see was blue and green smoke coming from the taxi's rolled down windows.

"Well done you pressed the _'Get-Lucky' _trigger!" Song's accomplice snapped with a cough, giving Miranda the image of Song's accomplice swatting at the green and blue smoke that encased the taxi with its overwhelming scent.

"Shouldn't have so many bloody triggers on one fucking pistol then should it?" Song growled through the inter-com. "Besides you're not aroused enough yet that you'll literally shag a street-post. Not yet anyway."

Miranda creased her brow in confusion and (although she would NEVER EVER admit it) curiosity at Song's so-called pistol that had too many triggers, one with the out-putting name of 'Get Lucky'.

Garrus finally managed to intervene although it pissed Miranda off to the extreme at how the turian seemed to be finding the whole ideal going on between Song and her accomplice down-right hilarious.

"Can you actually do that to a street-post 'cause I've always…" He trailed off at Miranda's hard look and her mutter of 'Inspector'. "Sorry Lieutenant."

"At ease." Miranda replied with a nod at the same time as pressing another free finger on her controls until they bleeped and readied up a missile that she carefully aligned up so that the projectile would catch the underside of Song's car, making the taxi teeter to the right and land on top of one of Bekenstein's rooftops. "Now I'm warning you one more…"

"YADDA YADDA YADDA!" Song jeered back with another eccentric laugh and the sound of her hand slamming up against the taxi's roof was heard just from above her and from Miranda's ear piece. "Listen sweetheart, you sound like a nice woman and all so I don't want to hurt you or your boyfriend -" Miranda didn't know why she felt insulted when Garrus made a choking sound in the back of his throat. "-but if you keep coming after me and my companion then I'm going to get VERY angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

Garrus snorted. "Quotation off Bruce Banner from the Marvel series The Incredible Hulk, from the 21st century I think."

Miranda didn't particularly care where Song got it from, she was still going to force her pistol down the scum's throat when she got her hands on her. She was assigned to this mission, she wasn't just going to let Song get away this time, she would not fail like all the others. This time she'd be the one to go down in law enforcement history at being the cop who caught Song Shepard.

"I like a turian who knows his quotes." Song's reply practically dripped with smugness and with a gasp Miranda took control of the car and drove it forwards to smash at the underside of Song's taxi with her own smug chuckle when Song's screams filled their car and Miranda's earpiece the moment Song's taxi flew out of control and crashed-landed in what looked like an anti-alien bar what with all the strobe-lights and anti-council posters being pinned up everywhere - and that was from what Miranda could see from the scant view in her car.

"Get us in there Garrus. We need to find where she is."

* * *

><p><strong>"S<strong>hit. Shit!" Shepard coughed with a wave of her hand when her accomplice tried to help her up, instead reaching up to grab at a screaming woman's hair and tugging her down so that she fell down with a whelp whilst giving Shepard the balance to pull herself up. "This is bloody brilliant."

Her accomplice snorted at the gaping faces of men and women alike, looking behind her to see that the sacks were still growling and that the two tied up women had somehow managed to break both of their legs without even a scream - christ they must have kidnapped a 22nd century Madonna and her twin sister Britney freaking Spears what with all their strength.

"Hey Shep you know that plan about of humiliating these whores?" She called over to Shepard over her shoulder, watching the crying faces of the women with a shake of her head. Oh ladies, why did you have to mess up so badly that Shepard took notice? "I don't think it's going to work anymore. Cause their legs are sorta broken."

"What?" Shepard spun around from dusting the dirt and debris marks off her cameo-pants to jump into the remains of the crashed car with her face directly pushed against one of the crying women's foreheads. "So you decided you'd break your legs eh? Well aren't you SPECIAL? You, you-"

"Shep!" Her accomplice knew what happened when something didn't go according to plan; Shepard went berserk in every way possible - to trashing up their hide-out, to smashing someone's face in for looking at her funny and even to robbing lingerie stores and dropping them everywhere over the city they were in at that particular moment. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll just have to find something else to do."

She wrapped her arms around Shepard's shoulders, letting the thumbs caress and mould at the tense bone and skin until Shepard practically melted into her arms.

"You're not getting angry are you? Don't get mad honey." She whispered comfortingly into the blonde's ear, pressing a kiss there before pulling away to look over Shepard's shoulder so she could examine the other woman's expression.

Shepard, who had been so furious with flashes of pure, white-hot anger crossing her face, merely looked serene; as if nothing in the world was bothering her and with that she breathed in a sigh of relief. A calm Shep was a Shep she could cooperate with.

Shepard didn't respond to her straight away and instead glared at the onlookers watching them, eyes wild and alive with a smile creeping up on her face - her accomplice didn't truly know if that was a good thing or not, but decided to go along with whatever Shep was planning and gently teased the sack open to reveal three very hungry varren who licked at her playfully the moment she opened the sack.

"Song!" The sound of whirring came from behind the two of them and when they looked back out towards the gaping hole they'd left in the wall of the bar they weren't truly surprised to see Miranda Lawson and that turian who they had been speaking to over the intercom.

Shepard looked sickening delighted to see a sniper rifle and pistol being aimed at them both, laughing with her arms spread wide and with her head thrown back in throes of pealing laughter.

Her accomplice on the other hand merely patted down the bristles on the varrens backs, whispering soothing words until they calmed and stalked through the parting crowd towards the exit - just like she had told them to whenever Shepard and herself managed to stumble into these situations without a second glance.

"Song! I'm warning you! Surrender and I won't put a bullet through your- hey! Put her down right now!" The turian yelped in surprise as Shepard sighed and brought her own pistol up to the two young women inside the dismantled car, looking disappointed at even doing such a thing.

"My, my, my. Do you see what you made me do scales?" Shepard taunted with a knowing look at her accomplice who knelt down to let her dainty fingers flick through her pockets. "Using hostages eh? Playing you like a violin until I cut your strings! Want to know where that quotation comes from?"

"No need," the woman who held the pistol at them both growled out at both Shepard and her accomplice, causing Shepard to roll her eyes in annoyance at how predictable these police types really were. "Because you won't be saying any quotes like that when I'm done with you."

Shepard giggled and fired off a shot that made the two kidnapped women jump, whimpering into their gags with eyes wide in fear - the look of them probably made the White-Box idiots feel sick to the stomach; whereas the image merely made Shepard feel like she'd hit the jackpot. Strike fear into the hearts of these people. Let them know who she was.

"Shep," her accomplice said warningly with dark eyes that cautioned her to place her index finger around one of the other triggers of her pistol; it was one of the rules both her hooded thief and herself agreed on.

They would never kill. Well unless the other person really had it coming. And if she couldn't stop Shepard fast enough when she went on those crazy mood-swings.

Shepard regarded her with cold eyes for a moment before the blue ice softened into cerulean waves, causing Shepard to holster her pistol and grab what her companion had given her to hold it up to the two cops that had tracked them here.

"You even think of coming any closer to me and my companion here then this thing goes off," Shepard warned with a wicked glance at both the turian and the human woman strapped into the law enforcement car. "And don't think I won't! I paid good money for this crap! I wouldn't dare let it go to waste…"

Song grinned impishly at the hesitation in the turian but was pleasantly surprised to see that the human woman instead just focused her aim more closely on her with narrowed, threatening eyes; the look sending a shudder of pleasure down Song's spine.

She hovered her thumb over the trigger-button of the grenade and…

"Crap!" Song gasped as a gunshot from the human woman's pistol shot her straight in the wrist, making her drop the grenade and for it roll helplessly towards the on looking crowd - filling the room with gas that caused most of the party-goers (who hadn't been lucky as Song by covering their mouths) to fall to the ground in a coughing fit, eyes blinking blearily until tears leaked out of them.

Song allowed her eyes to lock with the human woman once more (icy eyes that held so much venom, it was just so damn alluring) before grabbing her companion by the arm and rushing towards the edge of the gaping hole their taxi had left in the anti-alien bar.

It seemed like the woman cop knew what her plan was already. "STEP AWAY FROM THE EDGE SONG!"

Song ignored her and turned her back on them both before shooting her companion a smirk, moving her hand down to cup her companion's wrist and bring it up to press a soft kiss at the pulse. "Ready?"

Her companion smiled ruefully and nodded, gripping Shepard's hand hard the moment Song tipped them over with a wild laugh, allowing them to descend into the wild depths of Bekenstein below the fields of traffic.

Miranda Lawson watched the couple plummet to the ground with anxiety eating her up; that fall could kill them even before they could hit the ground and while Miranda knew she wasn't exactly seen as the 'good cop' she certainly didn't want Song or her stupid accomplice to die because of her silly mistake.

Garrus Vakarian was already speaking through the inter-com to Gorvan the precise moment Miranda fell back in her seat with an angry sigh.

"Gorvan? Yeah, we have a problem."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not gonna lie, I've had so much inspiration from the DC Comics of Batman that I couldn't help but NOT write this fiction.<br>****Also to Ramen And Cherry Lambrini readers, don't panic. ;) It's still my main priority.  
><strong>**Enjoy.**


End file.
